lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat
With Benson now transferred to the Computer Crimes Division, Stabler is assigned a new partner, Lucius Blaine, to help investigate the sexual assault and mutilation of a young pianist. The case leads them to a trio of obese siblings, one of whom was previously attacked by the victim. Things get problematic when Stabler and Blaine start to get on each other's nerves. Plot Episode plot. By the way, the following summary has less literary quality than The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Summary At the church, Stabler’s talking to a priest. Stabler has to leave. At the crime scene, Stabler meets Detective Blaine (Anthony Anderson). Blaine knew that he and Stabler were going to be partners. Stabler didn’t know that he was going to have a new partner. The victim’s Caucasian. The victim’s wearing clothes, but her other stuff's missing. The victim's Jessica, who’s 16. Jessica attends William Osler High School. When Blaine finds Jessica's finger in Jessica’s purse, Blaine yells at the lady. Stabler tells Blaine to put Jessica’s finger in the cup of ice. Stabler enters the ambulance. At the hospital, Jessica’s being prepped for surgery. The culprits used a hard object to hurt Jessica. Blaine talks to Jessica, but they tell Blaine to stop talking. Jessica’s not talking, but Jessica probably hears Blaine’s voice. Stabler & Blaine go to the police station. Stabler’s talking to Cragen right now. Benson got transferred to CCD (Computer Crimes Division) because Benson & Stabler need a break from each other. Stabler & Cragen go to Blaine. The tire marks came from a van. The culprits’ shoeprints were made by QUATRO GAME and Solon Shock. Jessica was probably grabbed anywhere between her school and Downtown Subway Station. Jessica was probably raped and mutilated on the scene. Stabler says that they didn’t steal anything from Jessica. Stabler says that they wanted to inflict pain. Blaine asks, “So why did they steal her cell phone?” Jessica should have a cell phone because she’s 16 with three credit cards. Jessica’s HD (Health Department) ID card’s in her purse. Nobody heard about teens working for the HD. Rufus Brownell's a Health Inspector at the HD. Rufus is on 14th Street. Rufus's License Plate Number is AEV7685. Blaine & Stabler locate Rufus's car. Rufus & a minor girl are inside Rufus’s car. Blaine & Stabler go to Rufus’s car. Rufus hires minor kids to go undercover as bad kids, who want to buy cigarettes from a store. Rufus’s informed that Jessica got assaulted. They go to Rufus’s office. When the store owners get in trouble for selling cigarettes to the minor kids, the store owners have to pay a lot of money. Rufus shows a video of a store owner selling cigarettes to Jessica. When the store owner gave Jessica the cigarettes, Jessica laughed at the store owner. The store owner pulled Jessica, but Rufus came inside. According to the video, the store’s near the crime scene. They talk to the store owner, who was in the video. They don’t believe that the store owner’s innocent. The store owner’s shoes are QUATRO GAME. They go to the crime scene. According to the culprits’ shoeprints, the culprits weigh more than 200 lbs. The store owner weighs about 150 lbs. The store owner’s innocent. Blaine & Stabler go to Melinda. Melinda found 2 blood types on Jessica’s clothes. The 2nd blood type belongs to a teen girl, who’s 1 of the culprits. They go back to the police station. Cragen is talking to Stabler. Jessica’s attackers are overweight teens. Jessica’s finger got attached to Jessica’s hand. Captain will send Fin and Munch to Jessica’s school. Blaine & Stabler are in the hospital because they’ve to talk to Jessica. When Jessica got out of school, Jessica planned to take the subway to Tommy’s apartment. Jessica took a shortcut down an alley because Jessica wanted to go to the subway station. Jessica heard a van, which stopped moving. Jessica heard footsteps. Somebody put a bag over Jessica’s head & dragged Jessica into the van. Next thing Jessica knows is that she woke up in the hospital. Jessica says that she didn’t hear the culprits talking. Jessica says that she doesn’t have enemies. Tommy also says that Jessica doesn’t have enemies. The detectives think that the culprits knew Jessica, which means that Jessica probably knows the culprits. Stabler asks, “Is there any reason why someone would want to hurt you?” When Jessica gets upset, Jessica asks, “Why are you making me go through this again?” Jessica yells, “I just told you!” Jessica yells, “I don’t know!” Tommy asks, “Can’t you see you’re upsetting her?” Stabler asks Jessica if she had her cell phone when she got attacked. Jessica says, “I think so.” The culprits stole Jessica’s cell phone. Stabler asks, “Why didn’t they take anything else?” Jessica asks, “Why are you being so mean?” Jessica says, “Please.” Jessica says, “Just get out.” Jessica says, “Leave me alone.” Stabler & Blaine go back to the police station. Blaine tells Cragen that Stabler intimidated Jessica. Jessica’s a piano student. Blaine and Stabler go to Jessica’s school. There are some overweight kids in the orchestra. They want to talk to the other kids, who are in the orchestra. Munch informed Stabler that somebody used Jessica’s cell phone to call someone 1 hour after Jessica’s attack. Munch gives Stabler the phone number. They meet the other kids, who are in the orchestra. Blaine tells the kids that a girl got attacked on Monday. When Stabler calls the phone number, they hear Kenny Bixton’s cell phone ringing. It’s clear that somebody used Jessica’s cell phone to call Kenny 1 hour after Jessica’s attack. Kenny’s younger sister is Mia. Mia has a dry cut on her face. Kenny and Mia are minor kids. Kenny & Mia are overweight teens. Kenny & Mia go to the police station. Stabler & Blaine go back to the police station. The defense attorneys aren’t here right now. Kenny’s sitting in the 1st interrogation room. Kenny’s shoes are QUATRO GAME. Kenny’s shoe size matches the first culprit’s shoe size. Blaine’s talking to Mia in the 2nd interrogation room. Stabler goes to Blaine & Mia. When Blaine lies to Mia that Kenny confessed, Mia gets shocked. When Mia got shocked, Blaine & Stabler realize that Mia & Kenny attacked Jessica. Mia doesn’t know that Kenny didn’t confess. Blaine lies that Mia & Kenny won’t get into trouble, but Mia doesn’t know that Blaine’s still lying. Stabler asks Blaine to come outside. When Blaine comes outside, Stabler’s mad because Blaine interrogated Mia without Mia’s parent present. Stabler’s mad because Blaine lied to Mia. Stabler’s still talking to Blaine. Blaine says, “No wonder your partner dumped you.” Stabler punches Blaine & Blaine rips Stabler’s shirt. Blaine might be bleeding. Cragen’s angry. Cragen wants to talk to Blaine. Stabler says, “Either you get rid of him or I quit.” Cragen wants to talk to Stabler too. Stabler goes to the locker room because he needs to put on another shirt. Stabler sees Benson. Benson knows that Stabler & Blaine got into a fight. Stabler goes to Cragen’s office. Cragen yells, “You’re running away from yourself.” Stabler asks, “What are you talking about?” Cragen wanted Blaine & Stabler to be partners because Blaine & Stabler bend the rules by lying to people during an interrogation. Cragen doesn’t bend the rules. Cragen gets mad when the police bend the rules. God knows how Benson put up with Stabler so long. When Stabler leaves Cragen’s office, Stabler sees Blaine. Blaine tells Stabler sorry. Stabler tells Blaine sorry. CSU & the detectives go to Kenny’s apartment. Mrs. Bixton says that she & her family don’t have a vehicle. Kenny & Mia went to school on Monday. On Monday, Mrs. Bixton came home after 8 PM. Mrs. Bixton gave birth to Kenny, Mia, & Rudi. Rudi’s in a wheelchair. Rudi says that he fell down some stairs. When they go to a bedroom, they find a souvenir baseball bat that represents Bronx Gators. The souvenir baseball bat has Jessica’s blood and skin fragments. Stabler, Blaine, & Mia’s lawyer go to the 2nd interrogation room. Mia claims that Jessica stole Rudi’s baseball cap. Rudi’s baseball cap represents Bronx Gators. Jessica was wearing a baseball cap at the concert practice. Mia spoke to Jessica because Mia wanted to know where Jessica got the baseball cap. Since Jessica took the baseball cap off an overweight slob at the park, Mia & Kenny believe that Jessica also attacked Rudi at the park. Rudi’s in a wheelchair because he got attacked at the park. Rudi lied that he fell down some stairs. Blaine & Stabler go to the 1st interrogation room because they’ve to talk to Kenny. Rudi has health issues due to diabetes, etc. Rudi lost his job. Doctors had to cut 3 of Rudi’s fingers off. Kenny & Mia wanted Jessica to suffer like Rudi did. Jessica called Mia a pig. Jessica said that pigs "shouldn’t be allowed to breed". Jessica, Blaine, & Stabler go to 1 of the offices. Jessica says that she never said those terrible things. Jessica says that Rudi Bixton’s baseball cap’s not in her house. Jessica says, “I don’t wear baseball caps.” Jessica says that she doesn’t know Rudi Bixton or his family. Jessica yells, “You’re treating me like it’s my fault!” Attorney Granger shows up. Granger says that the interrogation’s over because Jessica’s crying. They believe that Jessica was involved in a brutal assault, but Granger asks, “Is there a police report of it?” Granger asks, “An ER Report?” Granger says, “It’s because it didn’t happen.” Granger & Jessica leave the police station. Kenny and Mia are still going to get arrested. Cragen goes to his office. Blaine goes to Cragen’s office. When they’re watching TV, people are protesting because Rudi’s assault’s not an SVU Case. Rudi’s assault becomes an SVU Case. Stabler and Blaine go to Kenny’s apartment because they’ve to talk to Rudi. Rudi was coming from work. Rudi slept on the park bench, but 2 skinny people attacked Rudi. Rudi was on the ground. Rudi’s attackers yelled at Rudi. Rudi doesn’t know if he’ll be able to recognize his attackers again because Rudi was trying to protect his head. Rudi was bleeding. Rudi couldn’t see through his blood. 1 of Rudi’s attackers took a picture of Rudi when Rudi was on the ground. They stole Rudi’s baseball cap. Blaine wants to know why Rudi didn’t file a complaint about his assault, but Rudi says, “You don’t understand.” Rudi says, “Because I got so dam fat, I let children beat me.” Blaine & Stabler go back to the police station. Jessica’s cell phone’s a camera phone. When Kenny & Mia stole Jessica’s cell phone, they found out that Jessica’s cell phone didn’t have photos of Rudi. Jessica’s cell phone is in the East River. Before and after Rudi got attacked, Jessica used her cell phone to call Tommy a lot. Before & after Rudi got attacked, Jessica used her cell phone to call an Internet Sign on Page a lot. They feel that Jessica emailed a photo. CCD is already on it. Few minutes later, they go to the CCD. At the CCD, they find out that Jessica went straight to a private website accessible only by password. The private website’s called scratchyouritch.net. The private website also shows a photo of a skinny Caucasian male kicking an overweight African American male. The photo was taken in the park and posted online. When they look at the photo, Blaine says that the overweight African American male’s Rudi & Stabler says that the skinny Caucasian male’s Tommy. Blaine says that the photo was taken with Jessica’s cell phone. Since Jessica called an Internet Sign on Page a lot, it means that the Internet Sign on Page’s called scratchyouritch.net. When they go to the high school, they arrest Tommy & Jessica. They take Tommy & Jessica to the police station. When Rudi looks at the group of girls including Jessica, each girl’s holding a different number. Rudi doesn’t know that the girl’s name is Jessica. Novak asks, “Do you recognize the girl, who attacked you?” Rudi says, “No.” Jessica & the other girls leave the station. Rudi looks at the group of teenage boys including Tommy. Tommy’s holding number 4. Novak asks, “Do you see the man, who attacked you?” Rudi says number 4, which means that they’ve to interrogate Tommy. They take Tommy to an interrogation room. Tommy says, “I don’t even know who Rudi Bixton is.” Rudi said that he knows Tommy, but Tommy says that Rudi lied. Blaine says that Tommy attacked Rudi at the park, but Tommy says, “I never touched him.” Stabler shows the photo of the skinny Caucasian male kicking the overweight African American male. When Granger shows up, Granger says that political pressure caused them to arrest Tommy. Granger says that Tommy’s innocent. Blaine shows the photo of the skinny Caucasian male kicking Rudi. The police also have a positive ID, but Granger asks, “What ID?” Rudi picked Tommy out of the lineup, but Granger has a tape that shows the TV News called Beating Suspects Arrested. Granger, Blaine, Stabler, & Cragen have to use a TV. The TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested) shows that Blaine & Stabler arrested Tommy & Jessica. It’s revealed that a student used his camera phone to make a video of the detectives arresting Jessica & Tommy because the student wanted to put the video on the TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested). The TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested) doesn’t show Jessica’s face because Jessica turned around. The TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested) was broadcasted more than 30 minutes before Rudi picked Tommy out of the lineup. Granger feels that Rudi saw the TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested) before Rudi picked Tommy out of the lineup. Granger doesn’t have proof that Rudi saw the TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested). The police don’t have proof that Rudi didn’t see the TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested). Blaine tells Granger to ask Rudi if Rudi saw the TV News (Beating Suspects Arrested), but Granger says, “Whatever he says, doesn’t change the fact that your lineup was contaminated.” Stabler says, “Good thing we still got this photo showing your client beating up Rudi.” When Granger looks at the photo, Granger says that it’s difficult to identify Rudi’s attacker(s). Blaine still says that Jessica’s cell phone was used to take a picture of Tommy beating up Rudi, but Granger says that Tommy played poker with his friend(s) when Rudi got attacked. Granger says that Tommy’s going home. Granger might be a corrupted lawyer. Granger, Blaine, & Stabler leave the room. Rudi came back to the police station. Rudi talks to the detectives, but Rudi’s mad because there’s not enough evidence proving that Tommy’s guilty. Rudi sees Tommy & Granger. Tommy & Granger don’t see Rudi. When Rudi leaves, the detectives go back to their desks. Rudi yells, “Hey, I’m talking to you!” When Tommy & Granger see Rudi, Rudi asks, “Remember me?” It’s revealed that Rudi has a gun. Rudi shoots Tommy. Tommy’s dead. After Tommy’s body gets picked up, Cragen sees Novak. When Rudi came to the station, nobody thought to search Rudi because Rudi was in a wheelchair. That’s how Rudi brought the gun to the station. Cragen & Novak go to Blaine. Blaine says that Tommy & Jessica started this whole thing. Rudi’s siblings attacked Jessica & Rudi killed Tommy. Rudi & his siblings took justice into their own hands. Blaine says that Rudi & his siblings have no reason to trust the law. Molina shows up. Novak plans to charge Rudi with murder. Molina feels that Rudi was blind with rage when he shot Tommy. Few minutes later, Molina leaves. Rudi’s lawyer’s talking to Rudi. Rudi says that he was blind with rage when he shot Tommy. Rudi says that he’s sorry for Tommy’s death. Few seconds later, Novak’s talking to Rudi. Novak believes that Rudi wasn’t blind with rage. Novak believes that if Tommy got into trouble, then Rudi still would’ve shot Tommy. Rudi admits that he wasn’t blind with rage when he shot Tommy. Rudi admits that he killed Tommy for revenge. Rudi’s glad that Tommy’s dead. Rudi’s not sorry for Tommy’s death. Novak goes back to the police station. Fin found a picture of Jessica wearing a baseball cap that says Bronx Gators. When Benson shows up, Benson says that Jessica posted a lot of things on the private website called scratchyouritch.net. Jessica’s obsessed with weight. Jessica went to other places before Jessica attended William Osler High School. Stabler, Blaine, & Jessica go to the first interrogation room. Mia said that Jessica took the baseball cap off an overweight slob at the park, but Jessica says, “I found that hat.” Jessica says that she doesn’t hate fat people. Jessica used to be fat. Before Jessica attended William Osler High School, Jessica went to another school that was for very heavy teens. When Jessica was fat, it made Jessica sick. Even though Jessica’s not fat anymore, it makes Jessica sick when Jessica sees fat people. Jessica admits that she & Tommy attacked Rudi Bixton. Jessica’s sorry for beating up Rudi. They go to the courtroom. The verdict says that Rudi’s guilty, but Rudi didn’t come to the courtroom. Blaine talks to Novak. When they go back to the police station, Stabler sees Blaine. Rudi went to the hospital because Rudi got kidney failure, etc. This is Blaine’s last day. Blaine has to leave the police station. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * David Thornton as Attorney Lionel Granger * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * J. Paul Nicholas as Attorney Linden Delroy * Karl Kenzler as Father Denis * Francis Jue as Dr. Fong Guest cast * Anthony Anderson as Detective Lucius Blaine * Natalie Cole as Serena Waldren * Tricia Mara as Jessica DeLay * David Bishins as Rufus Brownell * José Ramón Rosario as Principal Rivera * Paul Calderon as Eric Molina * Omar Benson Miller as Rudi Bixton * Billy Wheelan as Tommy Strahan * Wallace Little as Kenny Bixton * Shahidah McIntosh as Mia Bixton * James Andrew Walsh as Detective Manny D'Aquino * Ted Sod as Hamzid Latif * Yvette Mercedes as Gloria * Lauren Toub as Lori * Georgienne Millen as Homeless Woman * Patsy Wygle as Jury Forewoman References References Quotes *'Don Cragen' on the phone: What, did Cheney shoot somebody else? ---- *'Don Cragen' [to Elliot: You're a good cop, but God knows how Olivia put up with you for so long. *'Elliot Stabler': Oh... Well, Olivia's a saint. ---- *'Lucius Blaine': In Queens, we treat a victim like a victim. *'Elliot Stabler': Go back to Queens. ---- *'Donald Cragen' Elliot: You know why I put Blane with you? *'Elliot Stabler': You started drinking again? ---- *'Lucius Blaine' Elliot: No wonder your partner dumped you! *'Elliot Stabler': What'd you just say to me? *'Lucius Blaine': You screwed her, now you're trying to screw me. ---- *'Lucius Blane': Sorry about your shirt. *'Elliot Stabler': Sorry about your face. *of them laugh Background information and notes *A janitor is seen mopping up blood after Tommy Strahan was shot. Bodily fluids are considered a biohazard. More precautionary measures are usually taken to clean up than just using a mop and bucket. *Anthoney Anderson played Detective Lucious Blane in this episode of "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit". Anderson would later play Detective Kevin Bernard on "Law & Order". Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes